potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Society:Compagnie des Îles Occidentales
RP Background Also known as the Company of the Western Isles, this group of individuals comprised itself of both merchants, free traders, privateers and a small private military force whose stated goal was to "trade freely within the isles of the Americas, and inhabit the lands outside of Arcadia and Louisiana". Founded in 1664, they moved began actively trading in the Americas closer to the turn of the century. It was no secret that France was making a play for its dreams of colonial expansion, and it was not against using private companies to do the lion's share of the work for them if at all possible. Many such trading companies were financed and given legitimacy during these periods, and actively encouraged to exploit the natural resources of the New World, as well as bring war to those that opposed the Crown's interests. They were limited from steering away from Crown's official areas of expansion, but were otherwise given a free hand in their dealings. "Pourra ladite Compagnie équiper et armer tel nombre de vaisseaux qu'elle verra bon être, soit de guerre ou de commerce, arborer sur l'arrière d'iceux le pavillon blanc avec les armes de France" The overall structure of the Company is detailed below in one of the following sections. Please see below for details as to its Divisions and details. Not covered there is the assignment of Regional Directors, which shall be briefly covered in this section. The company is based out of France in principle, but the true basis of its power and forces lies within the Western Isles themselves. Despite the tethers of the purse strings connecting it to Old France, the operations within the isles themselves were often required to operate independently and decisively to changing market conditions and threats. As a result a Regional Director directed the Compagnie in its daily affairs. S/he was supported by the usual cabinet of executives, such as a Treasurer, Secretary, and so on. These Regional Directors are given a fair amount of power over their particular region, but can still be overridden on specific issues by the Division Directors, and always by the Company Director. These positions were often filled by different members of the Company's various Divisions, and as a whole comprised the Regional Director's Cabinet for doing business in a region. Each Division would fight mercilessly to have one of their members assigned as the Regional Director somewhere, and the inter-Company politics before such an assignment are often heated and dangerous. Although primarily French, the Compagnie employed a great deal of Scots, Welsh and Irish as well. Their close association with the French Crown at the time often meant they shared troops, resources and talented individuals, and the same was true for private business. It was not uncommon to see a Scotsman working for the Compagnie holding a French letter of marque against the English. About Us Compagnie des Iles Occidentales (CdiO) is a tight-knit French RP-PvP Society of eighteen members, originally from the Bonny server. An ideal applicant is someone with strong interest and desire to role-play (RP), and who is willing to RP at a medium level or higher in-game. In addition they must also have an interest in writing and reading RP stories on our forums, participating in both general forum discussions, as well as forum-based RP. This individual needs to be mature (age 18+) and possess a lively sense of humor about themselves. Applicants must also be willing to participate in PvP initiatives and Port Battles. Ventrilo usage (listening minimum) and forum participation is required. All levels and careers are encouraged to apply. Action Saga Pictures Recruiting Videos Compagnie Video Ordo Custodes Fidelis Video